Such optoelectronic components are often fabricated with housing bodies implemented as a premolded type of housing. In this case, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,130, the housing body is produced by overmolding a metallic leadframe with a plastic, after which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is disposed on the leadframe. This plastic is provided with a reflection-enhancing material for a radiation to be generated by the semiconductor chip. Due to the relatively low thermal conductivity of the plastic, most of the heat evolved at the semiconductor chip when the component is in operation is conducted out of the housing body through the leadframe. This can increase the risk of delamination of the material of the housing body from the leadframe and, in consequence, the risk of exposure of the semiconductor chip to harmful external influences. In addition, the reflectivity of the plastic may be lowered by discoloration caused by radiation, such as for example ultraviolet radiation, striking the plastic, thereby potentially reducing the efficiency of the component.
Also known are housing bodies made of ceramic materials, which are often distinguished by high thermal conductivity. In conventional optoelectronic components of this kind, the wall of the housing body is metallized in such a way that the metallization creates a reflector. The connecting conductors for contacting the semiconductor chip, as described for example in JP 09-045965, are also often formed of this metallization. The metal thus serves as both the connecting conductor material and the reflector material.